Daily Challenge (PvZH) strategies/Puzzle Party (Witty Wednesday)/Week 14
July 12th, 2017 Synopsis: You play as The Smash fighting against Grass Knuckles on turn 8. Grass Knuckles has 18 health and you (The Smash) have 1 health. From the left to right, there are: an Overstuffed Zombie, a Teleportation Zombie fronted by a , a Vimpire on a Pair Pearadise, and a Pecanolith. However, a Pear Cub will be played to front the Vimpire. You are given two Terrify, a Biodome Botanist, and a Possessed. Here are the solutions: Solution 1= #Skip the entire zombie play phase. #When the zombie tricks phase starts, use the two Terrify to move the two Pear Cubs (remember that Pair Pearadise will create the second Pear Cub) into the Overstuffed Zombie's lane. #Give Possessed to the Overstuffed Zombie. #Front the Pecanolith with the Biodome Botanist. However, you do not need to use the Botanist to attack; he's just there to boost Vimpire's stats with his ability. Use his ability to create a basic 1 /1 plant to front Vimpire. Pear Pearadise will then make a copy of that plant. #Start the fight. If you did it right, this should happen from left to right. ##Overstuffed Zombie should destroy both the Pear Cubs and the made Grizzly Pear (take note that only one Grizzly Pear will be made since she does not have Team-Up by default), bringing his stats up to 3 /13 and attacking Grass Knuckles for 13 damage, bring his health down to 5. ##Teleportation Zombie and Sweet Pea will attack each other with the zombie winning. ##Vimpire will destroy the frontmost basic 1 /1 plant first and survive the attack, bringing his stats up to 4 /3 . He then attacks again, destroying the second basic 1 /1 plant and bring his stats up to 6 /5 . He will then attack Grass Knuckles for 5 damage, dealing the remaining damage needed to defeat Grass Knuckles. |-| Solution 2= #Skip the entire zombie play phase. #When the zombie tricks phase starts, use Terrify to move the the Pear Cub with Team-Up and into Overstuffed Zombie's lane. Then use the second Terrify to move the Sweet Pea in front of the Pear Cub with the Team-Up. #Give Possessed to Overstuffed Zombie. #Start the fight. If you followed everything correctly, Overstuffed Zombie will have 3 /13 when he attacks Grass Knuckles, dealing 13 damage to him and bring his health down to 5. Then Teleportation Zombie will deal the remaining 5 damage needed to defeat Grass Knuckles. |-| Solution 3= #Play the Biodome Botanist on Pecanolith's lane. Use his ability to make a 1 /1 basic plant in Overstuffed Zombie's lane. #In the trick phase, use Possessed on Overstuffed Zombie. #Start the fight. If you follow everything correctly, here's what happens from left to right. ##Overstuffed Zombie will destroy the 1 /1 and attack again, damaging Grass Knuckles for 9 damage. ##Teleportation Zombie and Sweet Pea attacks each other. ##Vimpire will attack the frontmost Pear Cub and survive the attacking, boosting his stats to 4 /3 . He will then attack again and destroy the second Pear Cub, becoming a 6 /5 . Since Pear Cub's ability happened on Pear Paradise, the environment will make a second Grizzly Pear. However, Vimpire will then attack again and destroy both Grizzly Pears, effectively becoming a 10 /9 . Vimpire will then damage Grass Knuckles, dealing the remaining 9 damage needed to defeat him. Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes Category:Daily Challenges